


Waves

by frenc



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Anal Fingering, CONSENSUAL SOMNOPHILLIA, Coming Untouched, M/M, Prostate Massage, They've talked about it before, and they've done it before so, soft boyfriends, to wake each other up like this, wake up coming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 05:31:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14418714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frenc/pseuds/frenc
Summary: Even came home to find a sleeping Isak lying on his belly, waiting for him.





	Waves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theyellowcurtains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyellowcurtains/gifts), [starrynightbucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrynightbucky/gifts), [empty_venom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/empty_venom/gifts).



> For Gee, Natalie and Ginger <3
> 
> This started as an ask/headcanon for babyboyissy on Tumblr. But I couldn't stop thinking about it so I just kept sending them what I wrote... So as you can see most paragraphs are ~700 characters.
> 
> I've honestly never written smut before so this is some new experience for me *covers face*

Even came home to find a sleeping Isak lying on his belly, waiting for him, with his legs apart and his cute penis peeking out from between his thighs. Naturally Even wanted to wake him up by planting gentle kisses on his tip.

Isak was wearing an oversized soft sweater half covering his little butt just above his relaxed little pucker, winking just the tiniest bit as Isak breathes. And Even put a finger just above it, feeling the soft skin there, watching it contract then relax from the contact, touching it gently with the pad of his warm fingertip.

Isak has been studying late for his finals and didn’t sleep as much as he should last night. Now he was sound asleep. Even didn’t wake him up just from his gentle touches and kisses. Even got the lube from the nightstand, warmed it up between his fingers and rub it on Isak’s little hole. It was slippery and pleasant. Isak moaned comfortably in his dream. When the relaxed ring of muscle was used to the touch, Even slowly slipped his first knuckle in with little resistance.

Even moved his fingertip inside him so slowly, testing different angles. He found the second ring against his fingertip, gently rubbing it without any force, and it gave in beautifully.

Even saw a tiny wet dot on the sheet under Isak's tip. He added some lube to his finger and slipped in again effortlessly. He moved his finger in and out slowly and smoothly and tried to find his prostate. When he found it Isak twitched deliciously around his finger but he didn't wake up.

The second finger would be difficult, Even realized, he had to be extra gentle if he didn't want to wake Isak. So he lubed up his other index finger, felt an easier spot just below the first finger still inside, slowly massaging. Little by little, the first knuckle was in. This time was a little tighter but the lube worked wonders. Isak was breathing a little faster now, still no sign of awake. Even kept at it, making room for his second knuckle.

When the second finger went in, Isak was fully hard. Even moved his fingers around a little more before pulling them out carefully. He sat back and kissed Isak's now glistening tip, tasting him on his lips. Isak squirmed and sighed, adjusting his position in his sleep. Even found it so cute and endearing. He chuckled and kissed his butt cheek.  
Even lubed his fingers again and slowly worked his index and middle finger inside this time. Isak was so relaxed, leaning into his touch.

Even rested his fingertips on Isak's prostate. He kept his pressure low so Isak can feel it building up without too much stimulation. He curved his fingers once, feeling a tiny twitch. He pressed on it again just a little harder and was rewarded with another delicious twitch around his fingers. He controlled the pressure like gentle waves, constantly rolling on Isak's sweet spot, making him leak onto the sheet some more. Isak took it beautifully.

Even kept on with the waves of pressure on Isak's prostate, occasionally moving his fingers in and out. Isak's neglected penis was tight against the sheet, ready for release. His breathing was getting heavier, and his face was tensed up. A moan or two slipped out as Even moved his fingers just right. Isak was riding the waves in his sleep. Even was curious how long they can keep it going when Isak suddenly contracted his muscles around him with a loud moan. Isak was coming.

Isak arched his back and suddenly pushed himself up on all fours and onto Even's fingers while moaning like there's no tomorrow. Even let him ride it out, watching ropes of cum slowly leaking out of him. When Isak came down from the high, he turned around to find Even, looking adorably confused in the haze of sleep. Even removed his fingers and climbed up the bed to kiss Isak on his flushed cheek.

"Thought I was dreaming." Isak murmured and kissed him back.


End file.
